felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Myrodia coast
Danger: Normal Sub zones: Elifga valley, Thayrn forest, Direwind hills Inhabitants: fairies, harpies, mermaids, water sprites, water elementals The Myrodia coast is the northern coastal region nested between the chasm surrounding the Fairy kingdom and the Shimmering sea. It's a long expanse mostly made of pristine white beaches, stretching from the Elifga valley to the boundaries of Akaptor desert. The sand has a crispy feel to the toes, being made of countless minute shells fragments. Laying your eyes on those dazzling white expanses can almost be blinding when the sun reflect on them. The deep blue waters of the Shimmering sea offer a striking contrast to it, and the large emerging crystalline formations visible on the distance complete a breathtakingly beautiful landscape. Some explorers find themselves shaking slightly at this sight, with a sudden urge to simply lay in the sand and bask in the sun. The place is usually very pleasant, with a mild weather tempered by the sea and an occasional cooler breeze coming from the north. The Myrodia coast is as dangerous as the rest of Felarya, though. The fairy kingdom is pretty close and many fairies can often be seen wandering there, hunting or frolicking in the gentle sun. Thayrn forest in the south west is also home to an amazing variety of harpies. Many of them fish in the sea and fly over the beaches to find preys. Some ancient ruins stand here and there on the beaches; shattered paving stones and crumbling columns as white as the sand, and slowly blending into it. Elifga valley Danger: normal Inhabitants: jotuns, elves, snow dryads , idariks, snowstalkers Characters : Fenja, Grip The Elifga Valley lies in the north-west of the continent, past the Chordoni waterfalls, and is triangular in shape, bordered by the Shimmering sea on the west. It's difficult to access, separated as it is from the central part of the continent by a large and impassable canyon in the south, and bordered by the Tobol mountains in the east. Some narrow passes lead to the dangerous Evernight forest. Elifga valley has a flora and fauna similar in ways to the regular Felaryan jungle, but with certain differences because the valley is colder due to its altitude; it regularly get snow. Thus, pine trees are more numerous here than in the regular jungle, making the valley closer to a Boreal forest. Generally, mammals are more populous here than reptilian species, being a bit more suited to the cooler temperatures. Jotuns could be considered the dominant predator of Elifga Valley. Thayrn forest Danger: Hazardous Inhabitants: harpies, mangurrs Thayrn forest is situated just north west of the Fairy kingdom. Not a particulary large or dense forest, it's considered very ancient, with high and ageless pale trees rising to great heights above the broken forest floor. The level of the ground varies a lot, with many small narrows valleys, Rocky hills, deep crevisses, and large chunk of rocks barring the path. The area has one of the biggest concentration of harpies of all Felarya, from every size, every species and colors. They nest everywhere, and can be seen flying from one tree to another, squabbling among themselves, throwing colorful names like they usually do. It's a dangerous zone. Venturing there, you run the risk of being gulped down on the spot if a harpy find you, as the competition to get food is pretty fierce and some harpies aren't specially fond of always eating fishes. Or worse yet : being captured then being fed to the harpy's young, which is probably one of the most humiliating possible way to go. Direwind hills Danger: normal Inhabitants: idariks, hillgaks, gundirus Direwind Hills is an area that's situated south of the Elifga Valley. As its name suggests, it is an area almost completely covered by steep hills and crags of many shapes and sizes. Wooded areas are often small and isolated compared to other parts of Felarya. These wooded areas are mostly located in the valleys and spaces between the hills, where they are sheltered from the wind. The wind here is known for being continuously strong. At the top of the highest hills, it's strong enough to blow humans away! As it travels through the valleys, trees, and ruts in the hills, it creates a bizarre wailing that echoes throughout the zone that can send shivers down even the most hardened spine. The lower levels have more erratic wind patterns. The lower levels are difficult to traverse due to their random layout and the hills form a sort of large natural maze because of this. Because of the wind, only the hardiest trees can survive on top of the hills, and those animals that live here often use the wind to their advantage to stay alive. Another remarkable feature of Direwind hills is the series of tunnels and burrows underneath the land. Various animals and other beings make their homes in these caves, coming out at night or where the wind isn't as strong. For those not familiar with them, getting lost in those tunnels can be very easy, and some people can wander forever in them. In the lowest layers are said to live some Pit nagas. *credits to Jaette-troll for the Elifga valley idea, and to Jaette-troll and AisuKaiko for writting the description of Direwind hills. Category:locations